memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Search for the truth
(Space, Bajoran sector) The USS Kingston is docked at space station Deep Space 9 at the edge of the Bajoran wormhole, as cargo vessels are coming and going to the station. Captain's log stardate 54689.4, we're docked at space station Deep Space 9 after our little encounter with the Cardassian Commander Gul Evek after Captain Kira was "charged with murder" and we're just happy that he's back and safe. (Deep Space 9, Quark's bar) John, Kira, and Typhuss are drinking and eating dinner just hanging out after the fight. Man that was a tough journey back to the station John says as he looks at both Kira and Typhuss. The Cardassians used a personal log against me during the trial, its odd I never made a log about Cardassians while I was on Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Here let me see this I have a buddy in the SCIS that can get this looked at and see if it was false John says as he looks at Typhuss. The only log I made that day was about Voyager leaving Kazon space and that Voyager would never be attacked by the Kazon again says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hmm I'll be back I'm gonna make that call John says as he looks at Typhuss. John gets up with the padds and heads back to the Kingston. (USS Kingston, briefing room) Captain Tyson is looking at the large computer screen connected to Abby. Abby I'm sending you some information on Typhuss's trial I need you to search these two logs for anything false about them John says as he's leaning back on the table looking at the screen. All right I'll get right on it anything else John Abby says on the screen. Just hurry Abby John says as he looks at the screen. Abby nods and the connection is cut. (USS Intrepid, Captain's quarters) Typhuss is sleeping in bed with Kira and starts having a nightmare about losing his grandfather back in 2350 when he was just seventeen years old. No!, no, grandpa can't be dead, no he's not dead! shouted Typhuss as he starts moving in the bed, then Kira wakes up in bed. Typhuss sweetie wake up you're having a bad dream Kira says as she shakes her husband from his slumber. Typhuss wakes up and looks over at Kira. Are you all right sweetie? Kira asked her husband as he's sweating a storm. No, it was about my grandpa, he saved 800 lives, mine and my mother's, he rammed the USS Iowa into a Romulan warbird after he saved the shuttles from the missles says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I thought Romulans had photons not missiles Kira says looking at her husband. I meant torpedoes, sorry says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira smiles. It's ok honey Kira says as she looks at him. Bridge to Captain Kira says Lieutenant O'Neill who's doing the night watch on the bridge over the comm system. Typhuss pushes a button on the nightstand. What is it Lieutenant O'Neill says Typhuss as he sits up in bed. Sir Captain Tyson wants to see you on board the Kingston he says he may have found something with the log Lieutenant O'Neill says over the communications system. On my way says Typhuss as he gets out of bed and gets dressed into his Starfleet uniform. Typhuss closes the channel. (USS Kingston) In the briefing room John is looking at the log that Abby finished working on back on Earth, he's drinking his cup of coffee when Typhuss walked into the room. Hey man what's up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sits in the chair next to John and looks at him. So what did you find out about the log says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well according to Abby the log that the Cardassians showed at your trial was made very good by someone that knows how to fake logs and data banks, so I back tracked the logs of the USS Excalibur back in 2374 during the war when the Romulans were just eating bags of popcorn and drinking soda watching us and the Dominion beat the living crap out of each other and found this man's name in the Klingon prison records John says as he shows the padd to Typhuss. We should tell Admiral Janeway all of this says Typhuss as he looks at John. I already informed her of the situation and where we need to go to track this man John says as he shows Typhuss the map of the Alpha Quadrant and the Cardassian sector and red dot shows the location of a bar on Torman III. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. All right then, bridge set course for Torman III maximum warp Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge as him and Typhuss leave the briefing room. Aye, sir Commander Mitchell says over the communications system. (Space) The Kingston leaves Deep Space 9 and jumps to warp speed.